In a conventional load cell of a strain gauge type, adjustment of creep characteristics is realized by changing a tab ratio of a strain gauge.
In case of producing many kinds of load cells, such load cells are produced that creep characteristics thereof are adjusted by using strain gauges having different tab ratios for each kind of load cells or each rated load (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-64125).